FINISH LINE::
by Get Free
Summary: Rated for language:: A bunch of one-shot fics [short], which I decided to post up. R and R, flames welcomed, cuz they don't discourage me anymore. First Chapter: DEAR DIARY, I AM DEAD [Kai's POV]


  
  
**[A/N]** Well, here I am, trying to write my first fic. Of course it wont be scary – even though I'm trying, but, uh, you get my point. Each chapter will be different – one chapter is basically a one-shot (whoa there, almost wrote shit) fic. The ideas were collected from TV shows, movies, commercials – yes you heard me, commercials – and maybe even a few books. I don't know, but the point is: I'm not scary, and I don't think you'll find it scary.   
  
**CHAPTER one ::****_ DEAR DIARY, I AM DEAD_**   
  
We are _supposed_ to be doing our project, not exploring my new house for spirits. Yeah, my friend here is kinda psycho. She's seventeen – I swear she's short – and sometimes, she even makes hats out of aluminum foil, and one of those baby _Walky Talky's_, and tries to get signals from space. She's a big fan of aliens and crap like that.   
  
"Did you hear that?" She stood there like a maniac, who was about to get caught by policemen for stealing something. "Here! Put this on!" She handed me one of her famous aluminum hats. I didn't argue – but I can't believe I actually put it on. Me. Kai Hiwatari – wearing a gay aluminum hat. I felt like a parasite…   
  
"That was just _Blue._" I say. Meet Blue, he's my dog. And don't mind the name. I just like that colour a lot. Can't you tell? Anyway, Blue and I are best friends. Who said a man and a dog couldn't be friends? How I got him? It's a long story, but I'm assuming you have time. It all started when I was ten years old, babysitting – I know eh? Me? Babysitting. Jokes I tell ya – for my neighbours dog. So then, one day, I couldn't find her, and I was shit scared. Then I heard something. Like, nothing _nasty_, but you know. So I looked behind my couch, and guess what? It was my neighbours dog – with a bunch of puppies. I was so thankful I didn't see her giving birth…but in the end, I got to keep one.   
  
"Oh." She finally answered. Her name was Lillian. It was cut short to Lilly, and then cut short again to Lil. When I was pissed at her, I called her Lillian, when I was a happy chap, I called her Lilly, and usually, when I was on my normal cycle, I called her Lil – like everyone else.   
  
We practically grew up together. She's kinda like a sister – except I'm happy enough that she doesn't live with me. I'd move out. We go to the same high school, we're in the same grade, we're the same age, and we took almost the same courses in school.   
  
Enough about her. Back to the point. So as I was saying, we were supposed to be doing our project. It was something about molecules. Not sure. But when Lil cam over, she was _fascinated _by my new house. I don't know why she liked it. I know I didn't. I mean, look at it! It was crap!   
  
My new room had a broken heater, therefore, it was always really cold. Dad said I wouldn't need a new air conditioner for this summer. But my room felt like a meat locker. You'd have to live in Antarctica to know what I'm talking about. Anyway, my new room also had this huge hole in the wall. You could see right through my parents bedroom. And I didn't like that. I mean, I need some privacy here man. They don't, well, at least I hope they don't. If you have bio class, or health class – any one of those will do good – then you'd know what I was talking about. The diameter of the hole was about five centimeters! It was crazy.   
  
"C'mon. We have to finish the project. It's due after the weekend. We've only got about a day and a half to finish it." I say to her, trying to get her back to her senses – that is, if she had any. I highly doubt it.   
  
We were up in the attic now. It was pretty dusty up here. There was a window, which by the way, was also broken. Well actually, it was just a crack in the glass, but it's still broken. To me at least.   
  
"We'll finish it. Don't worry. You're such a pussy."   
  
"You mean wussy."   
  
"Whatever." She says. She's so stupid. "Hey look! A secret door to another world!"   
  
"It's called a crack in the wall, Lillian." I cross my arms. I was getting kind of tired of this. Walking around my house, looking for dumb ass spirits and aliens, and ghosts, perhaps a few vampires and witches.   
  
"A really big one." She tells me. She did have a point, you know. I walk over to it. She points to it. "Maybe if we kick it or something, we can break it, and see what's on the other side." She suggests.   
  
"Are you crazy? Dad's gonna kill me. And I don't wanna die a virgin." I said. I was kidding about the last part, so don't take it seriously. But then again…it would be _nice. _   
  
"We'll fix it up before he gets back from work. C'mon Kai!" She pleads.   
  
"It's just a stupid crack." I say. I think I was falling for it, because I was looking through the small crack. I was curious too.   
  
"Maybe there's something in the other side. Like a dead body?"   
  
"Dead bodies aren't cool." I say. "Maybe sometimes. But if there's dead bodies on the other side of this wall, then I'm really moving out of this house." I add.   
  
"You're scared?" She asked me. Of course I wasn't. Really.   
  
"No, it's just fucking sick." I answer. I had enough. I really wanted to see what was on the other side now. I kicked it open. The hole, or the very big crack in the wall, was big enough for only Blue to go in. "Here boy." I say to my dog. Willingly, like some warrior in shining armour, Blue goes inside. I hear him bark a few time. I look at what's inside, and so does Lil.   
  
"Great. It's empty!" She complains.   
  
"Yeah." I say. Blue comes back, but with something in his mouth. Lil takes it.   
  
"Just a book." She says. She flips through it. The cover was a dark brown colour, kinda wrinkled and all, and looked old. So did the pages – which were blank.   
  
"It's ancient."   
  
"Totally." She agrees. Wow, and to think she actually has a brain, compatible to my level. Not that I'm a super genius or anything, but, you know.   
  
I hear the phone ring, and I go downstairs and answer it. "No, Lil's over. We're working on the project." My dad asked questions. I answered them. "Okay. Bye." I get back upstairs.   
  
"Kai! Have a look!" She shoves the old, dusty book in my face. I look at it. It had some writing. In black ink, calligraphy. It was just…appearing. Out of no where. Freaky. "Spirits!"   
  
"It's not spirits, you moron. There's a possible explanation. It's probably just some electronic book or something. Each page might have like a really thin chip inside em."   
  
"Kai, get real. I don't see any batteries or anything." She tells me. What is she trying to tell me? That ghosts exist or something?   
  
"_You_ get real." I say. "Let's get outta here. I'm hungry. We'll have lunch." I change our plans. We go downstairs. Lil brings that old book along, and Blue follows us downstairs. I get out those cold tuna-fish sandwiches from the fridge that mom already made, before she went to work this morning.   
  
"So what do you think it's about?" She asks. I'm lost.   
  
"About what?"   
  
"About the book. Creepy eh? The words start appearing from no where. I think it's that guy. He's from Egypt. He died a thousand years ago. I read it in a book, and some say his spirit is still here." She tells me.   
  
"Your point is?"   
  
"It's him, Kai! He's trying to give us a message!" She tells me.   
  
"Mmmhmm." I try to avoid her, but I don't think she gets the hint. What a dumb ass.   
  
A week goes by. We aced our project. I aced a math test, and bombed an English quiz we had on _Macbeth_. Argh! I hate that book so much. Stupid English teacher. Oh well.   
  
Anyway, I was convinced. Every time I opened the book, there were messages. And they were kind of scary. It told me – and Lil – our futures. I'm serious as hell. It told me I'd fail my math test. So I studied. And I aced it. So take the hint: I never studied for that English thing.   
  
Lil was supposed to take Blue for a walk since I was kinda sick. She was going to go around the corner of downtown, but the book said not to. And that was a good thing, because when she came back, and we watched the news, a building had collapsed. Five people died – Lil and Blue would have been two of them, if it wasn't for that book – and eleven were injured. Talk about luck. We had it right by our sides too.   
  
Anyway, it was finally Tuesday. I hated Tuesday's, and I don't know why. It was raining out, like the old prunes say _It's raining cats and dogs_, and that's how it was. You couldn't see anything! My mom told me to take an umbrella, but I didn't listen to her. Guess I should've.   
  
I had to stay in for detention since I was late for school today. Great. Sitting here in the old detention room, with a teacher that has a seriously fat ass. I really feel sorry for the wife – how'd they manage to have kids?   
  
Let's not picture that. It was 3:59. Just a minute left before I can leave this place and go home! The school's final bell rings, and I jump up from my seat!   
  
"Now there, Mr. Hiwatari, please don't be late tomorrow." The teacher tells me. I get out of school.   
  
"Don't worry, I wont be late tomorrow. Promise!" I say. At least I'll try. I know I sounded like an idiot back there. I come to my locker and open it. I grab a few books, and leave my History text book inside the locker. Suddenly, I see a glowing yellow light from Lil's locker. I know her locker combination, and I also know she wouldn't mind if I open it and see what's going on. Oh right. She left that old diary in there. It was glowing. How odd. I open it and read the message.   
  
_Dear Diary,  
I am dead._   
  
"Oh fuck." I throw the book in my bag and run outside. Lil's in trouble. She's about to die. I have to save her! I run out of the school like some guy in a dramatic movie.   
  
Finally, I see her house. I just gotta cross the street. I wonder how she would die. But, I was here now, and nothing would happen to my best friend. Trust me. I step out to the road, and then I hear something – a horn.   
  
I don't really remember what happened. I can still hear a few sirens from a police car, and an ambulance car. Where was I? I was…on the ground?   
  
"He's not going to make it. I'm sorry." I hear a nurse. Who's not going to make it? Lil? But, they're talking about a boy. Who is it? I felt numb, and I couldn't move. I see a blur of my mom and dad, Lil, and her parents. They were all crying. Why? A few other people surrounded me. I finally knew what happened.   
  
I wont be late for school tomorrow. The message was meant for me. And I was dieing. I couldn't be late for school tomorrow. I wouldn't _be_ at school. God, I'm really sorry for any sins. Please forgive me.   
  
_Dear Diary, I am dead…_   
  



End file.
